Nappy Time
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Reimi and Faize get a surprise when they encounter a scene on the Calnus… hints of Edge/Reimi Faize/Lymle. Star Ocean: The Last Hope. One Shot


Title: Nappy Time

Characters: Edge, Reimi, Lymle and Faize

Couples: Hints of Edge/Reimi, Lymle/Faize

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own the forum Star Ocean and its places, characters and transportation. The forum belongs to Square Enix and Tri-Ace. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit from creating this fanfiction. There is no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Reimi and Faize get a surprise when they encounter a scene on the Calnus…

Warning: Slight spoilers but nothing major. (I am assuming that people actually change their clothing when they sleep/are on the ship for a length of time as Edge's profile says that Edge can remove the yellow arm when he is working indoors – just warning you ahead of time.)

A/N: This was inspired by a private event.

Timeline: This is set during anytime between after saving Sarah on Roak but before arriving on Aeos.

Nappy Time

Lymle awoke with a start. Rubbing one sleepy eye, she sat up in her bed only to see that the other bed in the room was empty. Merry must be either hanging around in the storage room or teasing Sarrie.

Feeling really alone, Lymle hugged the plush bunny to her chest before she scooted over to the edge of the bed and slid off it, her bare feet landing on the slight cool tiles of the ship. Her pink ankle length nightie swished slightly as she walked over to the door.

The door slid open to reveal the long hallway and she stepped out, her brown eyes wandered up and down the hallway before she reached the door across from her. The door slid open to reveal an empty room.

Stepping back, Lymle walked down to the door next to hers and the door slid open to reveal the room was also empty. Clutching her bunny tighter, she turned her head to see that there was still one more room.

She reached the last room and the door opened silently to reveal a young man sitting up on his bed with his legs stretched out. He was dressed in a pair of grey joggers and a grey sleeveless top. He was currently reading a book.

A further scan of the room told Lymle that Reimi, Edge's room partner and childhood best friend, wasn't there. Lymle deduced that Reimi must be either cooking or making sure the ship was staying on the correct travel route.

Edge, feeling eyes on him, lifted his head to see Lymle standing in the doorway, looking lost and lonely.

"Lym?" queried Edge as he closed his book and placed it on the shelf, giving the young girl his full attention. "Are you okay?"

"I was sleeping with Merry but she left," Lymle explained and a smile crossed Edge's face when he realised what Lymle was getting at. He slid his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, moving closer to Lymle, he knelt in front of the young girl.

Lymle just tucked her bunny's head under her chin, her brown eyes dropping to gaze at the floor and Edge felt his heart go out to her. He remembered when she had asked him if she could sleep with him.

Lymle had told him that whenever she tried to sleep alone, she felt lonely. Her grandpa, back on Lemuris, had taken nap times with her whenever she wanted/needed to have a nap. Eyeing the bunny, that was currently being squeezed, Edge smiled as he remembered the frustration that had almost gotten to Meracle, Reimi and Sarah over making the bunny.

Lymle had mentioned, off hand, that she had forgotten her teddy bear, which was back on Lemuris. Wanting to cheer the younger girl up, the three ladies decided to have a hand in making a plush bunny, a recipe that all three of them created during item creation, but had underestimated how hard it would have been to make.

More than once Reimi would come into their room, her hands swollen and bleeding that left Edge panicking each time only to relax when he realised that the blood was from the pin pricks. All he had to do was make sure that they were cleaned before putting plasters of them.

He knew better than to try and get his childhood best friend to change her mind. Once she got going, there was no stopping her. He learnt that the hard way whenever he tried to play hide and seek with Reimi only for her to cry whenever he wasn't in sight. Sure took the fun out of playing the game but it had made him flattered at the same time.

Coming out of his thoughts, Edge decided that he might as well help Lymle. Reimi had been getting on to him for staying awake a lot and this would kill two birds with one stone. He would get some badly needed rest and Lymle would be able to have her nap time with someone.

"So you wanna take a nappy time with me?" Edge and Lymle looked up at him and nodded. "I was about to have a quick nap myself." Lymle's eyes brightened with happiness as she slipped her small hand into his large one and allowed him to lead her over to the bed.

Edge pulled back the covers and helped Lymle into the bed before pulling the covers over her and climbed on top of the covers. Lying on his back, he got comfortable before Lymle turned onto her side, facing Edge, and curled a small hand around the grey material of his top. Her eyes were blinking slowly as she fought against giving in to her sleep right away.

"Stay right here, 'kay?" Lymle ordered, sleepily.

"Not going anywhere," promised Edge. He watched as her eyes slid shut and her breathing evened out before he closed his eyes too, falling into a soundless sleep, feeling at peace since leaving Roak.

A few hours later, the door to Edge's room slid opened once more as a tall slender girl with long brown hair stepped into the room, holding a glass information scanner close to her body. She wore light blue jogging pants that covered her feet and dragged on the ground and one of Edge's old black t-shirt.

"Edge, I wanted to…" Reimi started. She stopped when she saw the sight. A tender smile crossed her face once the shock had died down. She thought it was adorable over how attached Lymle was to Edge and she wasn't blind to see that it went both ways.

Edge was splayed out on his back with his free hand resting over his abdomen. His other arm was wrapped around Lymle, holding her in place. Lymle was on her side, curled up into Edge's side as one hand was clutched around his grey top and the stuffed bunny was squashed between them, Reimi noticed with amusement.

Moving closer to the bed, she noticed that Edge was lying on top of the covers while Lymle was snuggled under them. Edge used to do the same with Reimi when they were younger. It was his way of making her feel more secure as they shared a bed together. He still did it whenever she had a bad nightmare and needed to be comforted.

Tilting her head and cupping her chin, she watched Edge's peaceful face. There was something about Edge that just drew all the kids to him. Reimi remembered all the times they had encountered children, they would trust Edge almost straight away.

She thought, with some amusement, that it was probably due to the fact that Edge acted like a kid most of the time.

A cool breeze crossed over Reimi, startling her as she shivered before she shook her head. The heating still needed some work. She walked over to the chair where Edge had placed the extra blanket for Reimi whenever it got cold at night.

Placing the scanner on the desk, she picked up the heavy blanket and shook it before walking back over to the bed and placed it over Edge's body, tucking it in before she reached up and cupped Edge's cheek, blushing slightly as he stirred slightly. Edge leaned into her hand, mumbling her name before he drifted back into a deep sleep as she stroked him with her thumb.

Straightening up once more, she took a step backward, intending to walk out of the room when the door opened behind her.

"Reimi…have you seen Lymle?" Faize asked as he walked into the room. Reimi turned around in time to see Faize stop short when he saw the scene and a brief flash of jealously crossed his face before it became expressionless once more.

Reimi frowned, she could see what Lymle and Edge meant when they thought Faize had been acting weird since they saved Sarah and wondered what had happened to make the usually friendly man distant.

"Is that appropriate?" Faize interrupted Reimi's thoughts. Reimi looked at him to see him looking pointedly toward Edge and Lymle.

"They are just sleeping," Reimi reminded. "Merry is hanging out with Myuria so I'm guessing Lymle felt a little lonely."

"As I said before, shouldn't a girl of Lymle's age be sleeping alone?" Faize asked incredulous clear in his voice. The last part was louder than he intended and it woke up the sleeping couple.

"Wha?" jerking awake at the noise, Edge blinked sleepily and saw Reimi and Faize looking at him. Befuddled, he felt a small body wakening up next to him and turned to see Lymle was now sitting up, rubbing her eyes before she took in the scene in front of her and scowled.

"Keep it down! I'm having a nappy time, 'kay?" Lymle scolded.

"Again?" shot back Faize. "Didn't I say you were too old to be having a nappy time with Edge?" Lymle narrowed her eyes at the green haired man.

"If I wanna have a nappy time with Edgie, then I will! It's none of your beeswax, Faize," Lymle informed him.

"As I said before, you have to learn to sleep by yourself. It is not good for you and it's not fair on Edge," Faize reminded. Edge was about to say something when Lymle climbed over Edge, dragging her bunny along with her.

Once her small bare feet hit the tiles, she straightened herself up and glared at Faize.

"You're a jerk," Lymle slapped Faize's hand stomping past him to go back to her bed. Faize watched as she left before he turned back to see that Edge and Reimi were now looking at him with identical curious looks. Faize cleared his throat, mumbled out something before leaving the room.

Reimi and Edge stared at the empty space before they looked at each other. Reimi sighed as she sat down next to Edge.

"Are you sure it's still only good friends can fight like that?" Edge mumbled out, reminding her of the last time that Faize had caught Lymle sleeping with Edge. Reimi looked over her shoulder.

"Yes, though I am curious to what is going on with Faize." Edge just yawned, his jaw popping.

"I finally managed to get a decent sleep and this happens," he muttered, not happy. Reimi smiled at him.

"It made a cute scene though," she teased. Edge just rolled his eyes, grinning as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down with him so he was lying on his back and she was on her side with her head on his shoulder.

Reimi squealed in shock at first before she slapped his chest. "You are such a big kid, Edge."

"Yeah, but you still love me for it," he teased, kissing her forehead. Reimi just scoffed before she got comfortable. Being worried over Edge's depression due to Earth, falling ill with the stone sickness and Sarah being kidnapped on Roak, and worrying about the mysteries on Aeos had left her staying awake more than she was supposed to.

Curling up next to Edge always made her feel sleepy, this was a good thing after she had a nightmare.

"I still want my sleep," Edge spoke up, peering down at Reimi. She looked up at him, curious to where he was going with it only for her eyes to widen at his next statement. "And I know you haven't been sleeping."

"How did you…" she trailed off.

"How long have we known each other? I know you, Reimi. You are worried about Aeos. I'm worried about it too but you need to sleep, especially after you contracting the stone sickness." Reimi was about to protest but Edge cut her off with his index finger to her lips. "I want to sleep and you are going to sleep too. We both need it." She smiled at him, giving in and nodding.

Both of them just got comfortable when the door slid open once more and they lifted their head to see Lymle was standing in the doorway once more with a hopeful expression. Edge and Reimi just smiled as Reimi held out her hand.

"Come on, Lym," Reimi motioned for Lymle to join them. Lymle hurried over to the end of the bed, climbing up and crawling so she was on Edge's other side.

"It is nappy time so no talking, 'kay?" Lymle mumbled out between her yawn. Edge and Reimi smiled at the cute girl before they agreed, all of them falling asleep as the room was doused in darkness.

An hour later, Sarah came up the stairs to look for Reimi. Once she reached the room, the door opened and the hallway light provided a pathway of light for the room to reveal the sleeping group on Edge's bed.

Sarah's eyes widened before she smiled at the scene. Edge was lying on his back in the middle of the bed with both of his arms around the girls. Reimi was on his left with her head on his shoulder and her free arm across his stomach, her hand resting on Lymle's back.

Lymle was curled up on Edge's right side with her small hand wrapped around Edge's shirt and her bunny was squished between her small body and Edge's larger one.

Sarah jumped when she heard a voice asking what she was looking at. Looking to her side, she saw Meracle standing there with a curious expression.

"Oh, please don't sneak up on me, Meracle," pleaded Sarah. Meracle just gave her a feline grin before Sarah gestured to the scene in front of her. Meracle looked before she grinned.

"Aw, that's so sweet," she cooed. Sarah nodded in agreement as both girls moved closer to each other, still watching the scene when another voice broke in.

"Why are you hanging about for?" Myuria asked, peering over Sarah's shoulder to see the sight. A sly smile crossed her face before she chuckled. "So, the boy can comfort girls after all." She walked off, leaving Sarah and Meracle watching her before they looked at each other before leaving.

All the while, the trio in bed never woke up once; continue to slumber in peace, unaware of what was coming in their path.

The End

I'd probably have people out of character. I tried to keep them in character as much as I could so I hope you all enjoyed it.

Meracle was the hardest one – mostly because her cut-scenes usually have her drooling about food *rolls eyes*.


End file.
